


моя фея крестная

by Groove



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cinderella Elements, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groove/pseuds/Groove
Summary: Бланш очень хочет быть настоящей девушкой. А еще она мечтает попасть на бал и потанцевать с Принцем.
Relationships: Бланш/Принц, Принц/Бланш





	моя фея крестная

Давным-давно жили-были граф и графиня де Ландо. Они крепко любили друг друга. Вскоре у них родилось четверо детей. Когда старшей дочери Анне исполнилось четырнадцать, на королевство напало грозное и сильное племя кочевников, нарушив мирное соглашение. Граф, будучи патриотом своей страны, не мог оставаться в стороне и смотреть, как гибнет его родина. Он со своими вассалами отправился на войну.  
На ратном поле граф де Ландо добился больших успехов. Сама Королева Алексия прислушивалась к его стратегическим советам. Однако незадолго до победы над врагом де Ландо был тяжело ранен в бою. Напрасно военные лекари пытались спасти храброго графа. На третий день лечения он умер.  
Скорбь охватила семью графа. Графине было тяжело оправиться от смерти супруга.  
Шли годы. Дети де Ландо росли. Младшей дочке Бланш уже исполнилось семнадцать. До сих пор графиня скрывала девочку от знакомых и даже не заговаривала ни с кем о ней. К другим ее дочерям – Анне, Дорсии и Талии – давно сватались женихи. Но Бланш оставалась в тени.  
Иногда люди, наносившие визиты семейству де Ландо, спрашивали графиню об ее единственном сыне Бланке. Тогда графиня немного терялась, мешкала и не знала, как объяснить гостям, что у нее нет сына Бланка, но есть прекрасная дочка Бланш, и что это не проклятье злой ведьмы, ибо ведьм почему-то боялись больше всего, а благословение, не злой рок и не порча, что в этом нет колдовства. Просто Бланш была Бланш. Добрая, умная и отзывчивая девушка. Сестры и матушка в ней души не чаяли. Но им казалось, мир будет жесток к Бланш, и они оберегали девочку.  
И вот однажды мир, дивный, ужасный, полный страстей, о котором писал Шекспир, поманил Бланш к себе так сильно, что она не смогла удержаться.  
По всему королевству разнеслась чудесная весть – Королева Алексия устраивает через неделю бал в честь совершеннолетия своего сына Теламона. Бланш ни разу не видела Принца, только слышала рассказы о нем от Анны, которая повстречала Теламона на приеме во дворце два года назад.  
\- Какой он, принц? – спрашивала мечтательно Бланш по вечерам, когда сестры садились за рукоделие у окна. Рыжий кот Фауст с пушистым хвостом терся об ее ноги, страдая от недостатка внимания. – Расскажи еще, сестрица! Пожалуйста!  
Анна улыбалась в ответ и повторяла свои слова о том, каким благородным и красивым показался ей Теламон.  
\- Ах, вот бы у меня была фея крестная! – говорила Бланш с печальным вздохом, откладывая шитье. – Как в тех сказках, что читала нам матушка. Она бы превратила меня в настоящую девушку! – и Фауст, чувствуя переживания хозяйки, забирался к ней на колени. – Я хочу быть настоящей девушкой, чтобы вам не пришлось стыдиться меня.  
\- Но ты и есть настоящая девушка, милая Бланш, - возражала Талия, и сердце ее болело всякий раз, когда младшая сестренка произносила это.  
\- Мы любим тебя, дорогая, - добавляла Дорсия. Она прекращала работу и опускалась на колени перед Бланш, обнимала и целовала ее в щеки.  
\- Тогда почему матушка не пускает меня к гостям? Почему не говорит с ними обо мне? А если и говорит, то о Бланке. Я другая. Вот почему. Не нужно меня утешать. Я уже не маленькая. Со мной что-то неправильное. Я не настоящая девушка. Не такая, как вы.  
\- Бланш…  
\- Но это правда!  
\- Нет, Бланш. Ты – это ты.  
\- Будь, кем пожелаешь, Бланш.  
Рыжий Фауст ласкался к ней сильнее. Сестры отвлекали ее. Талия брала Бланш за руки, тянула прочь из кресла, и вместе они кружились по комнате.  
\- Представь, что ты танцуешь с Принцем, - говорила Анна.  
И они танцевали, и танцевали, изображая прекрасного Теламона по очереди. А Фауст дремал в кресле, одним глазом наблюдая за движениями девушек.  
Вскоре графине де Ландо было прислано приглашение на бал. Девушки обрадовались этому и сразу начали приготовления. Бланш надеялась, что ей тоже разрешат поехать во дворец.  
\- Не нужно больше опекать меня, - сказала она матери. – Я готова. Если потребуется, я постою за себя. Ты хорошо меня воспитала, всему научила. Прошу тебя, матушка, милая, добрая, пожалуйста. Я не посрамлю тебя. Ты будешь гордиться мной.  
\- Ах, доченька! – воскликнула графиня, прижимая ее к себе, сдерживая слезы. – Родная, я и так тобой горжусь. Прости меня!  
\- Разреши мне поехать на бал с вами, прошу.  
Графиня погладила дочь по русой голове.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Спасибо. Будешь моей феей?  
\- О чем ты? – удивилась графиня.  
\- Фея крестная, - объяснила Бланш. – Та, что исполняет желания и помогает подготовиться к балу.  
\- Конечно, я возьмусь за это. Я буду твоей феей. Ох, ты так выросла! Совсем стала взрослая. Разумеется, я не смогу защищать тебя вечно от этого ужасного мира. Для меня ты навсегда останешься маленькой девочкой.  
И графиня сдержала свое слово. Она помогла Бланш с выбором ткани для платья. Лучшая портниха королевства сняла с девушки мерки.  
В день бала Бланш долго красовалась перед зеркалом в новом синем платье из атласа. Наряд был украшен лентами и кружевом. Анна заколола ей волосы и вплела в локоны голубые цветы. Бланш сияла.  
\- Ты очень красивая, - сказала графиня, любуясь дочерью. – Но чего-то все же не хватает.  
Бланш перестала крутиться перед зеркалом и посмотрела на матушку.  
\- Чего же не хватает?  
Талия, примерявшая платье из золотой парчи, рассмеялась.  
\- Нельзя идти в таких башмаках на бал, Бланш.  
\- Талия права, милая.  
Бланш растерялась и опустила глаза вниз на свои коричневые башмаки на шнурках. Но они были такие удобные! К тому же, эта обувь подходила ей по размеру. Изящные хрупкие туфельки приносили Бланш неудобства. Они были маленькие и узкие.  
\- Как же быть? – спросила она у сестер.  
\- У меня есть для тебя сюрприз, - сообщила графиня. – Фея я или нет, в конце концов. Ты будешь неотразима, обещаю.  
После этого графиня вышла из комнаты. Вернулась она с небольшой белой коробкой.  
\- Открывай, - сказала она Бланш.  
Девушка нерешительно сняла крышку с коробки и ахнула. Внутри лежали бархатные туфли на мягкой подошве.  
\- Примерь, - попросила графиня.  
Бланш примерила туфли. Они оказались впору.  
\- В них ты не устанешь танцевать! – восхитилась Дорсия.  
\- Спасибо, матушка! – кинулась Бланш к графине с благодарностью. – Спасибо!  
И вот, наконец, настало время бала. Бланш очень волновалась, пока ехала в карете во дворец. Сегодня вечером она будет танцевать со всеми, будет веселиться, как все.  
\- Ты – настоящая Принцесса, - сказала Анна сестре.  
Бланш покраснела.  
Когда они вошли в бальный зал во дворце, все взгляды гостей обратились к ним. Особенно их заинтересовала Бланш. Они с восхищением и любопытством разглядывали девушку, перешептываясь. Бланш было неловко. Ее никогда еще так пристально не рассматривали и не обсуждали. Она взяла матушку под руку, чтобы успокоиться.  
\- Кто это с де Ландо? – доносилось до Бланш. – Что за таинственная незнакомка? Иностранка? Кто она? Кто эта девушка?  
Само время как будто остановилось и бросало на Бланш пытливые взгляды. Оркестр прекратил играть веселую музыку. Королева Алексия, важно и чинно сидящая на троне, тоже посмотрела на Бланш. Она улыбнулась девушке. И смуглый юноша, стоявший рядом с Ее Величеством, обернулся в сторону Бланш. Сколько длилось это мгновение, девушка не знала. Наверное, пару минут, если свериться с гигантскими часами на стене. Но чувства подсказывали Бланш, что прошла целая жизнь. Пара минут. И музыка снова заиграла, руки потянулись к напиткам и угощениям на подносах слуг, пары закружились в танце, вновь потекли разговоры, зазвенел смех, взгляды отвернулись, исчезло любопытство, Бланш была принята.  
Через некоторое время ее пригласил на танец темноволосый герцог.  
\- Вы очень красивы, - произнес молодой человек и поцеловал руку девушки. – Вы большая загадка для всех в этом зале. Кто вы?  
\- Я Бланш, - взволнованно ответила Бланш.  
\- Рад знакомству. Вы хорошо танцуете.  
\- Спасибо.  
Закончив танец, они вернулись к графине.  
\- Ваша дочь прекрасно танцует, мадам, - сказал герцог графине де Ландо.  
По залу прошел новый шепот.  
\- Дочь?  
\- Это ее дочь?  
\- Но я слышал, у де Ландо только три дочери.  
\- И один сын. Бланк.  
Графиня повысила голос, прекращая разговоры:  
\- Все так, у меня был сын. Бланк. А это моя дочь Бланш. У меня теперь четыре дочки.  
После этих слов никто больше не шептался по поводу дочери де Ландо. Интрига была раскрыта. У графини четыре дочки. Никакого осуждения не промелькнуло в глазах людей.  
Бланш во второй раз пригласили на танец. Это сделала высокая рыжеволосая девушка в красном шелковом наряде.  
\- Могу ли я пригласить вас на танец? – спросила незнакомка.  
Бланш засмущалась и не сразу ответила. Девушка была очень красива и одного с ней роста.  
\- Ну, так что, вы подарите мне один танец?  
\- Да, - согласилась Бланш и подала руку.  
\- Меня зовут Орландо.  
\- Очень приятно. Я Бланш.  
\- Мне тоже очень приятно познакомиться с вами.  
Орландо улыбнулась и повела свою партнершу в танце. Бланш освоилась и не испытывала неловкости. Она танцевала увереннее.  
\- Вы потрясающе чувствуете музыку, мадмуазель Бланш, - произнесла очень тихо Орландо, держа Бланш за руку. – Я бы с радостью протанцевала с вами весь вечер и всю ночь. К несчастью, меня ждут, - она кивнула направо, в сторону черноволосой девушки. В ее волосы был вплетен розовый жемчуг, который блестел при свете люстр. – Я обещала ей танец.  
\- Это ваша подруга?  
\- Не совсем, - Орландо мягко рассмеялась. – Это моя избранница. Мы помолвлены. Она замечательная. Я люблю ее.  
\- Это возможно? – недоверчиво уточнила Бланш. Она так мало знала о мире.  
\- Конечно. Мы боролись за свое счастье. И королева Алексия изменила закон. Спасибо за танец, мадмуазель Бланш. Позвольте поцеловать вас в знак благодарности? Всего лишь светский поцелуй. Но если вам неприятно, то я не стану настаивать.  
Бланш еще никогда не целовали незнакомцы. И уж тем более не такие чудесные незнакомки, как Орландо.  
\- Да, поцелуйте меня, - прошептала она.  
Орландо нежно коснулась губами ее щеки. Поцелуй был легкий, как дыхание теплого ветерка на коже.  
\- Спасибо, - сказала Бланш, потупив взгляд.  
\- Вы прекрасны. Хотите, я познакомлю вас с моей невестой? Она будет вам рада.  
Бланш кивнула. Орландо взяла ее за руку, и они пошли через толпу к черноволосой девушке. Ее звали Николета. Она увлеченно беседовала с тем смуглым юношей, которого Бланш видела с Королевой.  
\- Вы уже потанцевали? – спросила Николета у Орландо. – Как быстро летит время! А Его Высочество развлекал меня разными забавными историями, которые произошли с ним во время его последнего путешествия. Это так захватывающе.  
Его Высочество. Это был Принц. Бланш поспешно отвела от него взгляд. Какая она глупая. Следовало догадаться или спросить у сестер. Принц посмотрел на нее.  
\- Наверное, это очень увлекательно, - проговорила Орландо.  
Они немного побеседовали. Принц был хороший рассказчик. Он менял интонацию, жестикулировал. Он мог поддержать любую тему. И, разумеется, он был красив и очарователен.  
Вскоре Орландо и Николета ушли танцевать. Теламон и Бланш пригубили шампанского. Бланш прежде не пробовала алкоголь. Она надеялась, матушка не станет ругать ее. К тому же, шампанское ей не понравилось. Бланш выплюнула его обратно в свой бокал. Теламон рассмеялся, наблюдая за ней.  
\- С того момента, как вы вошли со своей семьей в зал, я мечтаю о том, чтобы пригласить вас на танец, Бланш, - сказал он серьезно.  
\- А я мечтаю с самого детства пригласить на танец Принца, - призналась Бланш.  
\- Тогда вам стоит это сделать.  
Бланш протянула ему руку.  
\- Вы потанцуете со мной?  
\- С удовольствием, - ответил Теламон, принимая ее руку.  
И они танцевали, не замечая никого и ничего вокруг, позабыв обо всем. Бланш была счастлива. Принц смотрел только на нее.  
После танцев они пошли на балкон подышать ночным воздухом. Отсюда открывался волшебный вид на королевство. Где-то там был дом Бланш. Как далеко! Здесь и Там – такие разные вещи.  
\- Вы мне очень нравитесь, Бланш, - проговорил Теламон. Он подошел к ней поближе.  
\- Но вы меня совсем не знаете!  
\- Я очень хочу узнать вас. Вы интересная девушка.  
\- Правда?  
\- Да.  
Они стояли очень близко, держась за перила. Бланш была выше Теламона на голову.  
\- Я хочу вас поцеловать, - прошептала Бланш, заливаясь краской. – Вы мне тоже очень нравитесь.  
Принц повернулся к ней.  
\- Поцелуйте меня.  
Бланш наклонилась и коротко поцеловала его в губы. Это напоминало сон. Пробила полночь. На балкон вошла Талия.  
\- Бланш, мы тебя везде искали. Добрый вечер, Ваше Высочество, - сказала Талия. – Нам пора домой.  
\- Конечно, - разочарованно промолвила Бланш. Ей не хотелось уходить. – Прощайте, Ваше Высочество.  
\- Прошу, зовите меня по имени. Теламон, - поправил ее Принц. – Мы еще увидимся, да?  
\- Можете приехать к нам в гости.  
\- Хорошо. Спасибо за приглашение.  
Талия поторопила сестру. Они покидали дворец в спешке. Принц провожал их до кареты. Когда Бланш спускалась по ступенькам, она потеряла туфлю. Теламон задержался, чтобы подобрать потерянную вещь. Напрасно пытался юноша догнать девушек. Они сели в карету и уехали. Тогда Теламон решил вернуть туфлю хозяйке завтра утром. Он вспомнил одну старую сказку, где так сделал принц. Герою пришлось объехать все королевство, чтобы найти принцессу.  
Наступило утро. Теламон поскакал верхом к де Ландо. Его встретила одна из сестер Бланш, Дорсия.  
\- Вы, наверное, ищете Бланш, - догадалась Дорсия. – Она охотится в лесу на куропаток. Это недалеко.  
\- Я рискну отыскать ее, - сказал Теламон.  
\- Будьте осторожнее. Бланш редко промахивается. А вы любите охоту?  
\- Нет. Я не охотник. Моя матушка не смогла привить мне любовь к охоте, увы.  
Теламон отправился в лес на поиски Бланш. Дорсия объяснила ему дорогу.  
Спустя какое-то время он вышел к ручью и там нашел Бланш. Она была одета в охотничий костюм. В руке девушка держала лук. Бланш испугалась. Она подумала, что Принц примет ее за юношу. Так делали все незнакомцы, когда Бланш носила свою старую одежду.  
\- Бланш, я искал вас дома. Ваша сестра указала мне место, - сказал он радостно.  
\- Здравствуйте. Я не ожидала, что вы придете.  
\- Извините. Я не хотел вас напугать.  
Теламон показал ей туфлю.  
\- Я лишь хотел вернуть вам это.  
Бланш удивилась. Она думала, что потеряла туфлю навсегда!  
\- Это все похоже на сказку, - пролепетала девушка.  
\- Я знаю и напуган не меньше вашего. Хотите примерить?  
\- Да, хочу.  
Они сели под дерево. Принц осторожно снял с девушки один сапог и надел вместо него туфлю.  
\- Я нашел принцессу, которую искал, - произнес Теламон.  
Бланш улыбнулась, и они поцеловались.  
Конец.


End file.
